Misión Imposible
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Draco empieza con un mal día y acaba con otro todavía peor. Y todo por culpa de Weasley y Granger. Respuesta al reto de SombraGris en la comunidad Dramione.


**Misión Imposible**

- ¡¡Abracemos a Draco Malfoy!!

Esa ha sido la señal.

Y menos mal que la han dado a tiempo, porque sino no habría podido esconderme como el Lord manda. A veces, estas chiquillas histéricas de mi club de fans pueden ser lo peor…

Pero bueno, la estampida ha pasado. Creo que se multiplican, no eran tantas la última vez que me asaltaron por sorpresa en un pasillo vacío y casi no logré conservar ni los pantalones.

Salgo de ese recoveco a oscuras sacudiéndome la ropa y choco contra dos hufflepuffs de primero que me miran con ojillos de cordero degollado. ¡Es como mirar al gatito de Shrek! Qué asco me dan. Los paso evitando rozarme con ellos y sigo mi camino. Definitivamente, hoy no es mi día.

Para empezar, cuando me levanté por la mañana Blaise había ocupado el baño y tuve que esperar cerca de media hora para poder entrar a ducharme. Y, cuando lo hice, fue porque eché la puerta abajo con mi varita y lo pillé poniendo caras frente al espejo sin parar de repetir:

- Blaise Zabini es muy macho.

He visto cosas escalofriantes en mi vida, torturas, muertes… pero nada tan aterrador como eso. Después de recuperarme del susto, lo eché del baño a patadas, claro. Soy Draco Malfoy, por favor, tengo una dignidad que mantener. Mariconadas las justas. Mientras me duchaba se quedó fuera aporreando la nuevamente restaurada puerta y gritando.

- ¡Blaise necesita los calzoncillos rojos!

Joder, no sé que mierdas le ha dado ahora con lo de hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona. Como si no tuviésemos ya bastante con él en primera.

Después, durante el desayuno, Pansy se me ha colgado del cuello como un maldito koala y ha decidido hacer madriguera allí, porque no me ha soltado hasta que he tenido que irme a clase. Y todo el rato lanzándome indirectas de esas tan suyas:

- Me encanta la cama, Malfoy… Sobre todo _tú_ cama…

Vale, sí, tiene un polvo. Pero uno. SÓLO uno. ¿Cuando alguien te ignora, evita y desprecia deliberadamente, eso no da una idea de que no quiere volver a verte jamás¿O, al menos, no quiere volver a tenerte cerca?

Y, ahora, aquí estoy, evitando las masas humanas de tejones y leones como buenamente puedo. Contra las águilas no tengo nada, porque se supone que son los listos. Claro que su mascota se está extinguiendo, así que eso me daría que pensar sino fuese porque me importa una mierda.

Lo mejor va a ser esperar en el corredor de la esquina a que todos estos entren al comedor. Parecemos borregos guiados, joder. Pues yo me niego. Llegaré tarde a la cena. Y con elegancia. Ché.

- Ron puede soportar mis erotismos, como tú los llamas. Gracias.

¿Eso lo ha dicho la sangre sucia? Coño, y parecía tonta cuando la compramos. ¿Así que la comadreja y ella andan liados? Esto mañana lo sabe media escuela…

- Yo sólo digo que sería mejor que no bajases a leer a la sala común en camisón – replica la pobretona.

¿Granger en camisón? Mira, así de repente me están llegando unas imágenes que censuraría un gobierno estadounidense… Menos mal que aunque flotando en medio del mar, somos parte de Europa. Lo único que siento es que resulta que no están juntos. Bueno, da igual, la noticia puede extenderse de todas formas.

- Es Ron, Ginny. Ese no captaría una insinuación mía ni aunque me colase desnuda en su cama.

- Ya, la verdad es que sí, si fuese alguien un poco más salido… Malfoy, por ejemplo.

¡Oye! Yo no estoy salido, vivo mi sexualidad con soltura, que es diferente. Además, no soy yo la que anda zascandileando un día con uno y otro con otro. Yo al menos aguanto un fin de semana entero con la misma. Será guarra la tía…

- ¿Malfoy? – Granger suelta una carcajada tan falta de gracia que hasta a mí me da mal rollo.

- Pues sí. – silencio - Oye¿y si te lo tiras?

¡Hala la burra! Hay que joderse, luego somos los tíos los bestias y los insensibles por decir lo mismo.

- Ginny, Malfoy no me tocaría ni por todo el oro del mundo mágico – dice Granger en un alarde de inteligencia. Aunque si me prometiese llevar el camisón del que han hablado antes quizás no me importaría… - Y, lo más importante, yo a él tampoco.

Vaya, se nos jodió el invento. Bueno, alguna forma habrá de hacerla cambiar de opinión¿no?

- Venga, cerebrín – ésta es la pobretona – La tormenta ha pasado. Vamos a cenar.

Y se marchan del pasillo con viento fresco. Claro, no tienen ni idea del comecome que me han dejado a mí ahora. ¿Granger en camisón? Mm… Creo que se me ocurrirá algo.

Mierda, se me han quitado las ganas de cenar.

ºoºoºoº

Bien, repasemos. De 12.30 a 13.50, Granger tiene clase de Runas Antiguas. Eso implica que de 13.50 a 14.00 anda sola desde el aula hasta el Gran Comedor para la comida. Sus amiguísimos vuelven de su sala común, así que van por caminos distintos. La _mini_ _Weasel_ vuelve de clase de CCM, así que tampoco se interpone.

Vale.

Veamos que sale de todo esto.

Y Granger pasará por aquí en 3, 2, 1…

¡Joder, vaya mordisco me ha pegado! Y todo por acercarla a mí tratando de evitar que pegue un grito de los suyos.

Vale, sí, en algunas culturas esto podría haberse considerado secuestro¡pero no me creo que sea tan remilgada!

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – esa frase me acaba de sonar tan fría que creo que se me han helado los pelos del flequillo.

- En realidad no mucho – susurro en su oído. Tengo miedo de que me convierta en un candelabro, pero eso es un dato aparte – Sólo quiero verte esta noche.

- ¡Oh, qué honor! - ¿es cosa mía o ha sonado sarcástico? - ¡El gran Malfoy me invita a su cama!

- Eh, _Grangie_ – digo, con retintín - ¿Quién ha hablado de camas¿Tantas ganas tienes?

Está bien, podría haber pasado con el mordisco, pero ese pisotón no era necesario. Creo que me ha amputado dos dedos del pie derecho, pero no me hagáis mucho caso, que yo de anatomía… Aunque creo que un torniquete no me vendría mal. ¿Esta niña dónde se compra los zapatos?

- Déjame en paz, Malfoy. Va en serio – me sisea. Creo que se le daría bien el pársel.

Mientras ella se marcha y me deja ahí medio agonizando, yo empiezo a cuestionarme si no me habré metido en terreno pantanoso. Obviamente, va a resultar algo más complicado de lo que esperaba que me enseñe ese camisón.

Tiempo al tiempo.

ºoºoºoº

- Y, entonces, llega Hooch pegando voces…

- Ajá. - no le está haciendo ni puto caso a la comadreja y él ni se entera. Qué patético.

El que yo esté en la biblioteca, justo en la mesa de detrás de ellos, parapetado tras doce libros de mil páginas cada uno para que no me vean es distinto. Patético sólo lo es Weasley. Yo soy… especial.

- …y se acerca a Harry pidiéndole explicaciones sobre la snitch que no aparece.

- Sí.

- ¡Creyó que él se la había llevado! – el pelirrojo tiene el entrecejo fruncido - ¿te parece medio normal?

- Ajá… - repone ella, a su bola.

- Y Filch se tira a Goyle.

- Claro…

¡No jodas! No volveré a dejar que ninguno de los dos se acerque a mí. Tengo que hablar con mi padre. La calidad de los siervos ya no es lo que era.

- ¡Hermione! – ella pega un respingo y casi toca el techo - ¿Se puede saber dónde estás?

- En… - ella mira el libro que se supone que estaba leyendo y acaba diciendo - ¿Babia? Lo siento, Ron.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

Por la cara que ha puesto, no sé si Granger piensa en matarle o demostrarle por qué está tan frustrada.

- Es que… Malfoy me acosa.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Y creo que el pelirrojo tampoco porque se le ha quedado cara de póquer. Yo, por si acaso, me escondo un poco más detrás de "1000 y una maneras de hacer magia con los pies". Una lectura apasionante…

- ¿Que te acosa? – la comadreja se levanta a lo bestia, tira un tintero, dos plumas y sus apuntes y ya va a salir del banco para ir a buscarme un partirme la cara cuando ella lo detiene – Déjame, Hermione.

- No. No pasa nada. Lo he dejado cojo, tardará un tiempo en volver a meterse conmigo. – duda un poco – Y… quizás, para cuando lo haga, las cosas hayan cambiado.

- ¿P-por qué? – la tiene tan cerca que parecen esquimales saludándose. Él está nervioso y yo a punto de vomitar. Voy a irme antes de lamentar mi existencia por haber contemplado algo tan patético.

Mientras están que si sí, que si no, yo salgo de mi trinchera de libros y doy un rodeo por toda la biblioteca para salir. Espera, creo que ya he pasado antes por esa estantería. Eh… Y… ¿hay dos secciones de Astronomía?

¡No jodas que me he perdido!

Voy a tener que esperar a que acaben de darse el lote para saber por dónde se sale…

Saco un libro de la estantería. Mm. "Cómo descubrir si tus suflés saldrán bien según la posición de las estrellas".

¡Y, encima oigo sus baboseos!

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, aquí estoy con otro oneshoot de estos extraños. Es la respuesta al reto de_ SombraGris _en la comunidad Dramione_: Los polos opuestos se atraen.  
_La verdad es que no me convence mucho (tengo que decirlo, hay que ser sincera) pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió xD era todo libre pero había que incluir ciertas frases en el relato. En fin, cosas que salen en juegos y luego mirad paar lo que sirven xD_

_Llevaba tiempo con ganas de manejar a nuestro querido Draco en primera persona, pero no sé si le habré hecho justicia. Se agradecerían opiniones ;)_

_Gracias a todos y espero que os haya gustado n.n_

_Kira_


End file.
